


The World Could Be Ours, Tonight

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, John Watson's Blog, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Taken from a prompt blog I can't remember the name of on Tumblr: "Person A + B stargazing together and talking about their future plans together and what they want to call their children (or in this case child number two)"





	The World Could Be Ours, Tonight

It was September, John and Mary Watson were laying on a picnic blanket in their back garden. It was still warm enough to be outside at 10 at night, just about.

With the happy news that Mary was pregnant again, they'd decided to move out of their flat into a house not too far from Rosie's school- she was now five years old.

The stars were out, and Mary was cuddled into John's side, a content smile on her face, looking up at the stars.

One of his hands was wrapped around her, the other resting on her bump. She was four month pregnant,a little bigger than she had been with Rosie at that point in her pregnancy. 

“What shall we call this one, then?” John asked.

“Hmm…” A cheeky smile spread across her lips. “Sidney.”

“No, it's almost as bad as Hamish!”

“Sidney Hamish Watson. It could work.” She mused.

“Definitely not. Lucy, if it's another girl?” John enquired. “Should we have any more?”

“After this one? Well, if it happens, it happens I guess. I wouldn't say no, to be honest. This house has three spare bedrooms, minus ours and Rosie's, so there's ample room for more.” His wife responded, and kissed him. “It's getting cold, love. Shall we go in?”

“Mm. See that constellation, to the left?”

“Yes?” Mary squinted, she wasn't wearing her glasses for distance.

“That's Jupiter's elder sister, a constellation called Andromeda.” John explained. “She represents love, family, and wealth. Apparently, those who see the constellation will be blessed with good luck.”

“Well we have plenty of good luck in our life already, but more would be welcome.” She replied, and sat up. “C'mon, bedtime. Thank goodness it's Saturday tomorrow.”

“Rosie will still wake us up early.” He countered, getting up and folding up the blanket.

“True,” the ex assassin shrugged. “Remember, her new favourite thing is to wake _you_ up early, not me. Ever since she learnt that she's going to have a new sibling, she seems to know that I need all the rest I can get.” She grinned, letting them both in.

John set the blanket down on the kitchen table. “Let's go to bed, quietly now.” He whispered.

“Yes dad.” She responded, rolling her eyes.

John slapped her bum cheekily, and Mary squeaked, and turn to scowl at him. “I'll get you back for that.” She hissed.

They went up to bed, and John changed into his night things, whilst Mary took her makeup off and got ready for bed herself.

When she made her way out of the bathroom and back into their room, she discovered that John was already in bed, typing a blog post up on his tablet.

The blonde smiled and got into bed next to him, getting her glasses on in order to read what was on the screen.

He shifted the tablet on autopilot so his wife could see it better. “What d'you think?”

“Great.” She nodded. “Are you posting it tomorrow?”

“Yes, I have some details which I need to add. But for now,” he announced, saving his document and switching the device off. “Sleep.”

“Mmm.” Mary agreed, snuggling down into the pillows.

John placed his tablet on the bedside table and did the same, immediately Mary nestled close to him. “I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” He responded, kissing the top of her head, and the two fell asleep close to one another.


End file.
